Todesser, oder nicht? Teil1 Im Zug
by Lupina Riddle
Summary: Erster Teil einer längeren Geschichte. Hier kommen sich Harry und Draco, beide an Selbstmort denkend, näher. Slash. DxH Bitte, bitte reviews schreiben! Fertig
1. Draco

Der junge Malfoy saß allein in einem der Abteile des Hogwarts-Express. Es war der Beginn seines sechsten Schuljahres und er war komplett am Ende!

Lucius Malfoy, sein hoch angesehener Vater, war in Askaban, der gute Ruf seiner Familie existierte nicht mehr und er war vor einer Woche selbst zum Todesser gebrandmarkt worden. Er hatte die Aufnahme in die dunkle Familie sehr herbeigesehnt, denn er hatte geglaubt, die Verbindung mit dem dunklen Lord würde ihm Stärke oder Wissen bringen. Stattdessen hatte es Draco nur Angst und Schmerz gebracht! Zumindest würde niemand das Mal sehen, solange _er_ ihn nicht rief, oder Draco es wollte.

Das Gravierendste aller Ereignisse dieser Ferien war jedoch erst vorgestern geschehen. Dieses Ereignis war der Grund dafür, dass er zum ersten Mal allein auf den Zug gewartet hatte, dafür, dass er nun hier ohne die Gesellschaft seiner zwei Bodyguards (die vor seiner Abteiltür wache standen) und einem Haufen gackernder Hühner saß und auch dafür, dass er sich vor allem, was weibliche Formen besaß, ekelte! Ja, er hätte sich fast übergeben müssen, als seine Freundin, nun Ex-Freundin, Pansy Parkinson ihn hatte küssen wollen!

Denn er hatte mit seiner eigenen Mutter geschlafen!

Es war alles seines Vaters Schult gewesen! Er hatte Narzissa zu sehr verwöhnt und nach dem Lucius nun einfach nicht mehr zu Hause war, hatte die arme kranke Frau ihren Sohn, der ihrem geliebten Gemahl nun noch ähnlicher sah, da Dracos Haare Schulter lang waren, für Lucius gehalten. Sie hatte mit allen Waffen einer Frau versucht ihn ins Bett zu bekommen. Hatte sich vor ihm ausgezogen und darum gebettelt, dass er sie befriedigte! Immer wieder hatte er sie ignoriert, oder es so weit es ging zumindest versucht. Und dann, als sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hatte, war sie in die Kellergewölbe gestiegen und hatte einen Liebestrank gebraut!

Ihm wurde jedes Mal schlecht wenn er nur daran dachte, wie innig sie sich geliebt hatten und welche Namen sie sich zugehaucht hatten!

Nachdem der Trank wirkungslos geworden war, hatte Draco sich erst ein Mal für lange Zeit auf der Toilette verschanzt, geheult und sich übergeben, bis sein Margen vollkommen entleert gewesen war!

Natürlich würde niemand, außer vielleicht Snape, etwas davon erfahren, zumindest nicht wenn er, Draco, es verhindern konnte, doch wie sollte er sich im Unterricht konzentrieren, wenn ihn jedes Mädchen an seine Mutter und ihre Tat erinnerte!

Darüber hinaus, machte er insgeheim sich selbst am meisten für diesen Zwischenfall verantwortlich. Er hätte sich die Haare schneiden, oder sich in irgendeiner Form wehren sollen. Hatte er seine geehrte Mutter in irgendeiner Weise vielleicht sogar dazu angestiftet, den Trank zu brauen? Besonders große Vorwürfe machte er sich, weil er seinen Vater sicher wieder einmal über die Maßen enttäuscht hatte! Er, Draco Malfoy, war ein Versager, dass hatte sein Vater ihm oft genug gesagt, eigentlich war er es gar nicht wert ein Malfoy zu sein!

„Warum existiere ich überhaupt noch?", fragte sich der Blonde nicht zum ersten Mal in Gedanken, traute sich jedoch nicht es auszusprechen. Zu wem hätte er es auch sagen sollen?

Der Zug fuhr an.

Eigentlich würde er den meisten Leuten einen Gefallen tun, wenn er einfach abkratzte. Seinem Vater zum Beispiel, Draco war nie wirklich von ihm akzeptiert worden und der Junge war sich sicher eine unnötige Last für den mächtigen Magier zu sein. Für seine Mutter war es wahrscheinlich auch besser, wäre ihr zweiter Lucius endlich begraben! Die meisten Schüler in Hogwarts hassten ihn sowieso und wenn nicht offen, dann waren sie doch auch nur hinter seinem Geld oder nun demolierten Ruf her!

Gut, Severus Snape, sein Patenonkel war vielleicht der Einzige, der sich wirklich um den einsamen Slytherin - Prinzen kümmerte, doch dies würde sich in dem Moment ändern, in dem der Zaubertrank Professor erfuhr, dass sein Lieblingsschüler den selben Fehler begangen hatte, wie er, als er in Dracos Alter gewesen war.

Und Potter? Der gute, gerechte und unschuldige Harry Potter, was würde er dazu sagen, wenn sich sein Schulerzfeind die Pulsadern durchtrennte? Wahrscheinlich würde er es seinerseits als Erleichterung ansehen.

Draco nahm den grün/silbernen Schlangendolch aus seinem Umhang. Er war einer seiner wertvollsten Besitztümer und das letzte Geschenk seiner Vaters. Die spiegelglatte Klinge reflektierte die Strahlen der Sonne an die Abteilwand und sie war schärfer als eine Rasierklinge.

Zögernd setzte er die tödliche Waffe an sein linkes Handgelenk, direkt über der Pulsader. Nur ein kräftiger Schnitt trennte ihn von seiner Erlösung. Doch gerade als er ausführen wollte, was er sich schon länger überlegt hatte, klopfte er an der Abteilstür.

Erschrocken, da er für einige Momente seine Umwelt ganz vergessen hatte, verbarg er den Dolch, versteckte seine Gefühle tief in seinem Herzen und lies ein lautes, leicht verstimmtes, schnarrendes, „Ja" vernehmen.

Was tat er denn hier? Sich umbringen war wohl kaum die Art, wie ein Malfoy sterben sollte!

Vorsichtig wurde die Tür geöffnet und Goyle steckte seinen Kopf in den kleinen Raum: „Hey Draco, willst du was von dem Essenswagen?".

War es wirklich schon Mittag? Seltsam wie schnell die Zeit verging, wenn man in seinen Gedanken verlornen war. Aber wo er jetzt darüber nach dachte, hatte er wirklich Hunger und dass mit dem Umbringen hier im Zug war wohl kaum eine gute Idee!

Normalerweise sagte er immer „Nein danke!" zu den Süßigkeiten, von denen die meisten Schüler nicht genug bekommen konnten. Einerseits weil er es viel zu ordinär fand, „Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen" auszuprobieren oder die Bildkarten in den Schokofröschen zu sammeln (er hatte einen kompletten Satz der Sammlung zu seinem zehnten Geburtstag von Fudge, dem Zaubereiminister bekommen). Andererseits weil er sonst immer selbst gezauberte Leckereien von seiner Mutter mit hatte. Doch leider war seine gute Mutter nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen irgendeinen Zauberspruch auszuführen, nachdem Draco aufgehört hatte sie zu befluchen!

Also stand er nickend auf und trat durch die Tür. Er pickte ein paar der vielen bunten Dinge, bezahlte und wollte gerade wieder in sein Abteil verschwinden, da sah er eine vertraute, strubbelhaarige Gestallt mit gesenktem Kopf an der Gangwand lehnen.

„Potter?", dachte der junge Malfoy erstaunt. „Ganz allein?".

Doch was ging ihn das an, er hatte seine eigenen Probleme. Obwohl, vielleicht würde es ihm gut tun, wenn er das Narbengesicht ein wenig mehr betrübte. Außerdem hatte er noch ein Hünchen mit diesem ach so tollen Potter zu rupfen, da dieser unter anderem dafür verantwortlich war, dass Mr. Malfoy im Gefängnis saß.

Kalt lächelnd gab er Crabbe seine Sachen, sagte ihm er sollte es nicht essen und es ins Abteil bringen, und ging, sich eine der Süßigkeiten mitnehmend, zu dem Gryffindor.

Als Draco näher kam, sahen die Smaragdaugen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschrocken auf, dann legte sich jedoch sofort wieder Gleichgültigkeit über sie. Erstaunt bemerkte Draco wie Harry, als er sich von der Wand abstieß, einen kleinen Gegenstand, eine rote Scherbe (!), in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ. Er war wohl nicht der Einzige mit Problemen..


	2. Harry

Dieses Jahr war Harry Potter zum ersten Mal auf den Bahnsteig 9¾ appariert, doch eigentlich wollte er gar nicht mehr nach Hogwarts. Zwar hatten ihn die Dursleys in diese Sommerferien weit aus besser behandelt als in den Jahre zuvor, doch der versprochene Aufenthalt bei Rons Familie hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst, als die gerade eingelieferten Todesser erneut aus Askaban entflohen.

Alle sagten sie, dass er nun, da es über alle zu Angriffen kommen konnte, nur bei den Dursleys sicher war und sogar die Apparations-Prüfung hatte er bei den Muggeln abgelegt!

Ok, Hermine und Ron hatten für den Großteil der Ferien bei ihm gewohnt. Sie hatten im Schlafzimmer von Mr. und Miss. Dursleys geschlafen und diese hatten wohl oder übel mit in Dudleys Zimmer ziehen müssen.

Doch diese Tatsache hatte seine Ferien auch nicht unbedingt verbessert, da seine beiden besten Freunde nun fest zusammen waren. Nun fühlte er sich jedes Mal wie das sprichwörtliche fünfte Rad am Wagen.

Zudem kamen noch die Selbstvorwürfe, die er sich machte, so viele Menschen die ihm mehr oder weniger nahe standen, waren wegen ihm gestorben.

Wenn Harry klüger und vorsichtiger gewesen wäre, hätte er Sirius Leben retten können!

Wenn er sich nicht den Pokal mit Cedric geteilt hätte, oder wenn er schneller durch das Labyrinth gekommen wäre hätte Cedric nicht sterben müssen!

Wenn er nur nicht das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen hätte, wäre Cedric vielleicht tot, doch Voldemort wäre nicht an die Macht gekommen!

Und wenn man es aus Harrys Bildwinkel sah, war er selbst an dem Tod seiner Eltern schult, denn wäre er nicht der _Auserwählte_ gewesen, hätte Voldemort sie niemals persönlich angegriffen!

Er war einfach von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen und niemand kümmerte sich darum, denn niemand sah es, alle waren sie zu sehr mit wichtigeren Dingen zu tun.

Es war in der ersten Ferienwoche gewesen, als er den Spiegel, den Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte, repetiert und für Stunden versucht hatte seinen Patenonkel zu erreichen. Natürlich war es vergebens gewesen und am Schluss hatte er den kostbaren Gegenstand wieder zerschmettert. Doch als er dieses Mal die Scherben auf sammelte hatte er sich unvorsichtiger Weise geschnitten. Nur wenig Blut war aus der Wunde geflossen, doch die rote, im Sonnenlicht glänzende Flüssigkeit hatte ihm eine Linderung seiner seelischen Schmerzen versprochen.

So hatte er angefangen über Tag soviel Garten- und Hausarbeit wie irgend möglich zu tun und sich abends mit der Scherbe des Spiegels an den Oberschenkeln zuritzen. Nur die Oberschenkel, denn die Muggel sollten nichts davon wissen und im Garten trug er meist nur seine Shorts.

Seine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung war leichter geworden, als Hermine und Ron zu ihm kamen, denn die brünette Alleswisserin hatte ihm einen Spruch beigebracht, der seine Blitznarbe verschwinden ließ. Zumindest war dies der Grund, den Harry ihr genannt hatte. Da der Spruch auch auf alle anderen Wunden wirkte, konnte er sich nun endlich auch an empfindlicheren Stellen wie den innen Seiten seiner Arme zufügen, ohne, dass jemand etwas davon erfahren würde.

Da Ron und Hermine Vertrauensschüler waren, Ginny bei Dean Thomas und seinen Freunden saß und Harry eh keine Gesellschaft wollte, saß er nun allein in einem der Abteile des roten Hogwarts Express.

Harry hatte die Tür verschlossen und alle Fenster, die zum Gang hin, wie auch die nach Draußen verhängt. Nur ein wenig künstliches Licht erlaubte er sich, als er das erste R des Wortes Mörder in die innen Seite seines rechten Unterarmes ritzte. Und genau das war er doch auch, zumindest in seinen Augen.

Warum er sich nicht schon die Pulsadern durchgeschnitten hatte wusste er selbst nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil er es nicht bei den Muggeln und unter der Nase seiner Freunde tun wollte. Auch hier in dem nun fahrenden Zug war nicht der richtige Ort!

Vielleicht würde er heute Abend nach dem Festessen seinen Tarnumhang nehmen und vom Astronomieturm springen. Vielleicht. Doch vielleicht würde er auch einfach in den Kerker gehen und sich einer von Snapes Giften holen.

Halb lächelnd sah er auf das halb fertige Wort. Jedes Mal, wenn er den brennenden Schmerz spürte, den er sich mit der Scherbe selbst zufügte, wurden die vielen Stimmen in seinem Kopf leiser, die ihn „Mörder", „Nichtsnutz" und „Schwächling" schimpften.

Das D war einer der schwersten Buchstaben, doch da Harry die Schmerzen keines Wegs störten, ließ er sich Zeit damit es auch gut wurde, denn mit der linken hand war er nicht so geschickt, wie mit der rechten.

Bald waren all seine Gedanken verschwunden und er spürte nur noch den erlösenden Schmerz. Bis plötzlich jemand an die Scheibe der Abteiltür klopfte und ihn damit aus seiner Trance riss.

Schnell waren seine Wunden und die Scherbe verborgen, die Vorhänge nach Draußen geöffnet und die Tür aufgeschlossen. Es waren seine beiden Freunde, denen er mit einer lächelnden Gesichtsmaske, die der Malfoys sicher Konkurrenz machen konnte, die Tür öffnete.

Beide lachten und erzählten Harry, dass Draco wohl leichte Familien-Probleme hätte, da er allein auf dem Gleiß gewartet, mit seiner Freundin Schluss gemacht und das Vertrauensschülertreffen verpasst hatte. Doch das alles kümmerte Harry nicht. Letztes Jahr hatte Malfoy ihm gedroht ihn umzubringen, aber darüber konnte Harry nur lachen.

Nach einer Weile begannen Ron und Hermine sich wieder mal mit einander zu beschäftigen und der Schwarzhaarige ging auf den Gang hinaus, denn obwohl er sich für die Beiden freute, konnte er es nicht aushalten mit ihnen in einem Raum zu sein, wenn sie sich küssten.

Auf dem Gang lehnte er sich mit verschränkten Armen, lässig gegen die Wand und dachte ungewollt wieder einmal über den Tod seines Patenonkels nach. Er starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Fensterscheibe, ohne die dahinter vorbei ziehende Landschaft zu bemerken und wurde noch kurzer Zeit von einer fröhlichen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Hy Harry, willst du nicht mit zu uns ins Abteil kommen?" fragte Seamus Finnigan, der ohne dass Harry es bemerkt hatte mit einer blonden Ravenclaw im Arm neben ihn getreten war.

Wieder lächelte der Junge mit der Blitznarbe, ohne das ihm danach zumute war, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte dankbar, „Nein, Seamus, ist schon okay. Trotzdem, danke!"

„Wenn du meinst." Lachte der Ire, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging, seine Freundin auf die Wange küssend an Harry vorbei.

Gedanken verloren sah er den beiden Schülern nach und erwischte sich dabei, dass er keines Wegs der Blonden, sondern seinem Ziemmerkammeraden auf den Arsch glotzte!

Schnell sah er vor sich auf den Boden.

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Hatte Cho ihn wirklich so abgeschreckt, oder war er schon immer mehr an Jungs interessiert gewesen? Er wusste es nicht, denn eigentlich hatte er sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Nicht, bis Ron ihm sein erstes Pornoheft gezeigt hatte, dass sich per Zauberstab in eine Quidditchmagazin verwandelte. Die nackten Frauen darin sahen zwar alle ganz nett aus und so, doch er war nicht geil von ihnen geworden, als er das Heft durchgesehen hatte. Auch dies war eine Tatsache die ihm sehr zu schaffen machte. Seine Gedanken wanderten von dem Heft zu Ron, dem Harry dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er sich mit Hilfe des Heftes befriedigte. Und bei dem Anblick seines erregten Freundes war auch Harrys Körper in Wallung gekommen.

Seine Hände waren wie von selbst in seine Umhangstasche geglitten und hatten die nun schon von seinem Blut etwasrötlich gewordene Scherbe hervorgeholt. Harry setzte die Klinge unter seinem Ärmel an die noch einiger Maßen unverletzte Haut seines rechten Oberarms. Er wusste, dass er es nie jemandem eingestehen konnte, dass er schwul war, besonders nicht seinen Freunden. Seine Situation war aussichtslos und er hatte sich damit abgefunden.

Doch bevor er sich eine neue Wunde zufügen konnte, hörte er die laute, gutmütige Stimme der Hexe, die den Essenswagen schob. Harry sah auf und sah, sich innerlich erschreckend, einen überlegen und kalt lächelnden Malfoy allein auf sich zukommen.

Hoffend, dass der Blonde sein Erschrecken nicht bemerkt hatte, stieß sich Harry von der Wand ab und ließ die Scherbe gleichzeitig wieder in seine Umhangtasche verschwinden.


	3. Todessehnsucht

„_Der gute Potter hat doch wohl niemanden verletzt, denn das sah sehr nach Blut aus. Na ja, erst Mal nach den Freunden fragen."_ dachte Draco und verwandelte seinen Hass, dem Grünäugigen gegenüber, in hochmütigen Stolz.

„Na, Potter, ganz allein?" Dracos Stimme schnarrte mit Überlegenheit und seine Augen blitzten herausfordernd wie Saphire.

„So allein wie du, Malfoy!" stellte der größere Junge fest und erwiderte den Blick Dracos mit Gleichmut.

Dieses Großmaul hatte Harry gerade noch gefehlt! Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach alle in Ruhe lassen, es kümmerte so wie so niemanden, was er fühlte!

„Aber im Gegensatz zu deinen Freunden, sind Crabbe und Goyle nicht hier, weil du sonst denkst, ich verstecke mich hinter ihnen, Schwächling!" reizte Draco den Gryffindor, „Haben dich die beiden Turteltauben von Vertrauensschüler rausgeschmissen?"

Draco hatte die beiden besten Freunde seines Rivalen Hand in Hand auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen, als er mit Pansy Schluss machte.

„Nein, ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten!" murmelte Harry und meinet dann, direkt an Draco gewand, „Ach ja Malfoy, ich habe gehört, dass alle Todesser außer deinem Vater aus Askaban geflohen sind. Was war los? Wollte sich der große Lucius Malfoy nicht die Füße nass machen? Oder ist er zu feige, um aus seiner Zelle hervor zu kriechen, weil er sich nicht mehr hinter Fudge verstecken kann?"

Harrys Hand befand sich immer noch in der Tasche, in der er die Scherbe versteckt hatte, doch nun umklammerten seine kräftigen Finger einen ca. 20cm langen Holzstab, bereit ihn Malfoy direkt zwischen die blauen Augen zu halten, falls dieser auch nur ansatzweise einen Angriffsversuch startete.

„Es wird sich zeigen, wer sich hier hinter wem versteckt, Potter. Doch dein Lieblingsplatz hinter Dumbledore hast du jawohl mit dem Mord an deinem Patenonkel verspielt." gab Draco lässig zurück und wich, seinen eigenen Zauberstab ziehend, einem Stupor-Zauber aus, den Harry wohl unabsichtlich, bei der Erwähnung Blacks, auf Draco los gelassen hatte.

Da hatte der Blonde wohl ins Schwarze getroffen. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach mit Harry duellieren, wenn er Glück hatte, würde einer der Sprüche des Gryffindors ihn sogar töten.

„Deine Tante, Lestrange hat ihn umgebracht, nicht ich!" zürnte Harry, sich innerlich dafür verfluchen, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verloren hatte. Doch dieser Slytherin hatte ja genau das ausgesprochen, was ihm die Seele zerfraß.

„Außerdem, " fuhr Harry nun selbst herausfordernd fort, „wolltest du mich nicht für irgendwas büssen lassen, Drache?"

„Da hast du verdammt Recht, Narbengesicht! Cru-" fauchte Malfoy und wollte seinen zweit Lieblingsspruch aussprechen, doch die Essenswagen-Hexe hatte sie entdeckt und sie ihrer Zauberstäbe entledigt.

„Nun, nun. Im Zug wird nicht duelliert!" erklärte sie lächelnd, „Sie sind Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy, nicht war? Wie schön, dass ich euch endlich erwische! Nun werde ich wohl für ein wenig Nachsitzen sorgen müssen!"

„Aber-" widersprach der Blondschopf hitzig, er wollte diesen Goldjungen aus Gryffindor all seinen eigenen Seelenschmerz zufügen!

„Nichts aber!" stellte die Hexe ihn unterbrechend fest und lächelte immer noch, „Sie werden beide die restliche Zugfahrt in einem speziellen Abteil verbringen!" Beide Jungen setzten zum Widerspruch an, doch die Hexe schnitt ihnen mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. Dann lächelte sie wieder und meinte, als ob sie ihnen einen großen Gefallen tat, „Ist doch besser als eine Strafarbeit in der Schule, oder!"

Oh, wie Draco diese Herzlichkeit auf die Nerven ging. Zu gerne hätte er diese alberne Person vom Erdboden gefegt! Doch der dunkle Lord persönlich hatte es ihm verboten, die Unverzeihlichen in der Öffentlichkeit einzusetzen. Es war also mehr sein Glück gewesen, dass diese Frau aufgetaucht war.

„So, hier geht es lang." Sagte sie und führte die Beiden, ihren Wagen mit einem Schutzzauber belegend, in Richtung Lock.

„_Hat er wirklich den Schmerzensfluch auf mich hetzen wollen?"_ fragte sich Harry erstaunt.

Nun gut, würde Harry diesen, durch aus praktischen Fluch beherrschen und wäre es nicht einer der Verbotenen, hätte er sicher genauso gehandelt, was an sich schon fast gespenstisch war. Aber wie gesagt, es war verboten diesen Fluch anzuwenden! Würde Draco einen Rausschmiss aus Hogwarts riskieren, nur um sich an ihm, Harry zu rächen? Nein! Dem jungen Malfoy war die Schule viel zu wichtig! Außerdem war da ja noch die Gefängnisstrafe, die als Strafe für ein solches Verbrechen diente.

Dennoch hatte Draco den Cruciatus-Fluch halbausgesprochen. Und so weit Harry wusste, gab es keinen Weg sich dem allsehenden Auge des Zauberereiministeriums zu entziehen!

Außer der Blonde war ein… Doch nein, was dachte Harry den da schon wieder? Draco Malfoy war doch wie er selbst erst sechzehn und wohl kaum ein Todesser. Und doch, gemein und hinterlistig genug war Draco ja eigentlich schon!

Als ob er eine Antwort im Gesicht des Slytherin suchte, sah Harry ihn im gehen an und wie schon halb erwartet erntete er dafür ein abfälliges Kommentar.

„Was glotzt du mich so an, Potter?" fragte Draco als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihn der Gryffindor mit einem halb wissenden, halb fragenden Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte, „Du siehst aus als sähst du zum ersten Mal einen Malfoy!"

„_Ob dieser Potter mitbekommen hat, mit was ich ihn verfluchen wollte?"_ fragte sich Draco, _„Hoffentlich nicht! … Und wenn doch, wer würde ihm schon glauben!"_

Missachtend zischend richtete Harry seinen Blick wieder nach vorn und wurde innerlich auf sich selbst sauer!

Er hatte gerade eben doch tatsächlich in Gedanken bewundert, wie viel besser Malfoys Haar aussah, wenn es lang und frei von jeglichem Gehl über die breiten Schultern des adlig blassen Jungen fiel!

Das er schwul war, war also nicht Strafe genug, für was immer er auch getan hatte! Nein, jetzt musste er sich auch noch in den blonden und großmäuligen Slytherin verlieben! Harry brauchte wirklich ein paar Ritze, oder er würde bald durchdrehen!

Ja, dieses Ritzen war schon zu einer richtigen Sucht geworden, doch das kümmerte ihn wenig. Bald würde so wie so alles vorbei sein und er würde sich um nichts mehr Gedanken machen müssen!

„So, da sind wir!" riss ihm die Stimme der Hexe aus seinen melankolischen Gedanken. Sie standen vor dem ersten Abteil des Zuges.

„Bitte legt alle potenziellen Waffen auf das silberne Tablett, wenn ihr hinein geht. Und seit gewarnt, der Raum ist unter einem Zauber, er wird es mir sage, wenn ihr nicht alles abgebt. Dass ist nur zu eurer Sicherheit, ich will ja nicht, dass ihr euch gegenseitig verletzt!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. War die blutige Scherbe in seiner Tasche auch eine potenzielle Waffe? Was würde passieren, wenn er sie nicht abgab?


	4. versteckte Gefühle

„Nein, dass werde ich nicht tun!" stellte Draco abrupt fest. Warum wusste er selbst nicht genau, denn seinen Dolch auf das Tablett zu legen und zu sagen, es sei ein Glücksbringer seiner Vaters war nicht schwer. Und als ihm wenige Augenblicke später bewusst wurde, warum er es getan hatte, hätte er sich am liebsten sofort umgebracht. Draco hatte es für seinen Erzfeind getan, der seinerseits gezögert hatte und somit wohl keine gute Erklärung für die Scherbe und das getrocknete Blut daran bereit hatte.

„Also wollen sie doch eine Strafarbeit, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte die Frau erstaunt, aber immer noch lächelnd. Langsam wurde dem jungen Malfoy wieder schlecht bei dem Anblick dieser gemütlichen Weiblichkeit und er sah schnell zu Potter, von ihr weg.

Seine dunkelgrünen Augen waren mit Verwirrung, jedoch auch mit ein Wenig Verzweiflung gefüllt. Seltsam, Draco war noch nie aufgefallen, wie zerbrechlich die einzige Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt aussehen konnte. Auch war ihm neu, wie viele verschiedene Grüntöne sich in Harrys Augen zeigen konnten, wenn verspielte Sonnenstrahlen hinein fielen. Doch letzteres war nicht verwunderlich, da dem Slytherin nun zum ersten Mal auffiel, dass sein Gegenüber wohl einen Zauber auf seine Augen ausgeübt hatte, denn Harry trug keine Brille mehr.

„_Bei Salazars Bart, Draco!"_ ermahnte Malfoy sich selbst. Wie konnte er nur so etwas denken? Obwohl es stimmte doch!

Hatte seine Mutter nun sein ganzes wertloses Leben noch unerträglicher gemacht? War es nicht genug, dass er keinem blauäugigen Mädchen mehr in die Augen sehen konnte? Musste er jetzt auch noch einen Jungen, _diesen_ Jungen, wunderschön finden?

Noch ein guter Grund sich umzubringen! So eine Schande konnte er seiner Familie nach all den letzten Tiefs nicht auch noch antun! Er würde sich nach dem Festmahl wohl nicht mehr ins bett legen!

„Mr. Malfoy, ich warte auf eine Entscheidung!" erinnerte ihn die Hexe ungeduldig und durchschnitt Dracos Gedanken.

„_Wenn ich heute Abend sterbe, dann kann ich auch die Strafarbeit nehmen, machen werde ich sie eh nicht!" _lächelte Draco für sich. Wissend, dass auch Potter so die Strafarbeit nehmen musste, grinste Draco fies auf seinen Widersacher, der wirklich an Muskeln zugelegt hatte, hinab, sagte „Nachsitzen." und ging an den Beiden vorbei zurück zu seinem Abteil.

Auch Harry hatte den Entschluss gefasst, es wirklich heute Abend zu tun und so machte es ihm ebenfalls nichts aus sich für die Strafarbeit zu entscheiden.

Doch eigentlich wollte er schon wissen, warum Malfoy den Unverzeihlichen fast angewendet hatte und wie jemand so kristallklare und unbeschreiblich hellblaue Augen haben konnte.

Nun, vielleicht eher nur das Erste!

Schon wollte er dem Blonden hinterher rennen, und ihn fragen, da fiel ihm auf, dass die Essenswagenlady immer noch ihre Zauberstäbe hatte. Also machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und baute sich vor der Hexe auf.

„Könnte ich bitte die Zauberstäbe wieder haben?"

„Ihr hättet euch da eben fast umgebracht! Glaub nicht, ich gab euch die Stäbe wieder, bevor der Zug hält!" protestierte sie.

„Ich gebe ihnen mein Ehrenwort als Gryffindor und als Harry Potter, dass wir uns nicht duellieren werden!" schlug Harry vor. Er sagte diese Worte nur, weil er wusste, es würde kaum jemand einem solchen Schwur misstrauen, obwohl er es hasste so behandelt zu werden, war es meistens hilfreich. Wie auch jetzt.

Lächelnd gab sie ihm die Zauberstäbe und nun rannte er dem Slytherin hinterher. Wie erniedrigend! Doch irgendwie störte Harry sich nicht mehr daran.

„Hey Malfoy!" rief er und blieb neben dem genervt drein blickenden Draco stehen, „Fehlt dir nicht irgendwas?"

Was meinte dieser eigentlich interessant aussehende Gryffindor? Was sollte dem Blondschopf schon fehlen? Plötzlich erinnerte sich Draco an seinen Zauberstab, als er zwei Stäbe in Harrys gebräunten Händen sah.

„Gib ihn mir, Potter!" befahl er und streckte verlangend seine blasse Hand aus. Doch dieser strubbehaarige Junge grinste ihn nur mit weißen Zähnen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ne, ne, so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon, Drache!" erklärte Harry und verbarg die Zauberstäbe hinter seinem Rücken, „Ich will erst wissen, warum du den Cruciatus-Fluch auf mich hetzen wolltest!"

„_Warum nennt der mich denn Drache? So etwas unverschämtes!" _dachte der Blonde sehr erzürnt,_ „Dieser Kerl denkt wirklich er kann sich bei mir alles erlauben! Aber was soll ich ihm antworten? – Seine Augen glänzen so fremdartig! Ganz anders als die braunen und blauen der Mädchen!"_

Draco tadelte sich innerlich für solche Gedanken. Wie konnte er nur über Potters Augen nachdenken, wenn dieser im Begriff war, sein Geheimnis heraus zu finden! Wie konnte er _überhaupt_ über Potters Augen nachdenken?

„Weil du eine verdammte Landplage bist, Potter!" erklärte der Slytherin sehr ungehalten und wunderte sich gleichzeitig, warum er nie bemerkt hatte, wie sehr er sich wünschte einfach mit den Fingern durch die in alle Richtungen abstehenden schwarzen Haare des eigentlich sehr schönen, ja wunderschönen Potter zu streichen.

Malfoy schämte sich für das, was er dachte und dafür, dass er nun den gut gebauten Körper des Gryffindors musterte, dessen schmale Schultern und anmutigen Hals. Sein Blick wanderte über das Gesicht des Anderen und blieb dann an Harrys Lippen hängen. Er sah, dass sein Augenstern etwas sagte, doch der Gedanke, diese leicht roten und unwiderstehlichen Lippen zu küssen, hinderte ihn daran, ihn zu verstehen.

Langsam hob Draco die Hand, mit der er nach seinem Zauberstab verlangt hatte, um mit den Fingerspitzen das gebräunte Gesicht des Jungen zu berühren. Harry hatte wohl viel draußen trainiert, waren die abwesenden Gedanken des Slytherin. Doch bevor seine Hand auch nur die hälfte der Entfernung zurückgelegt hatte, erwachte Draco plötzlich aus seinem Traumzustand und zuckte vor dem Schwarzhaarigen zurück.

Was hatte Potter mit ihm gemacht, dass er für einen Moment an nichts anderes mehr als an einen Kuss hatte denken können? Nur einen Kuss! Nicht Sex oder mehr Berührung! Nur einen einzigen Kuss und alles würde gut sein! Doch nein! Er war ein Malfoy, er musste stark sein und versuchen nicht an solche Dinge zu denken!

Ohne seinen Zauberstab wieder zu haben und ohne auf das zu achten, was sich wie „Was hast du denn, Draco?" anhörte, lief der Slytherin halb ängstlich, halb wütend auf sich selbst, zurück in sein Abteil.

Crabbe und Goyle standen sofort auf, als er eintrat und mit einem wortlosen Kopfnicken wies er sie dazu an, sich wieder vor die Tür zu stellen.

Was war los mit ihm, Draco Malfoy? Wie konnte ihn der Mund eines sechzehnjährigen Jungen so aus der Fassung bringen? – Es war ihm egal!

Draco nahm wieder den kostbaren Dolch aus seinem Umhang. Nein, es konnte nicht bis nach dem Essen warten! Draco wusste, dass er das Festmahl nicht aushalten würde, mit Harry im selben Raum! Und obwohl er sich dafür verwünschte, wusste er, dass er am liebsten bei ihm sein würde. Ihn in seine Arme schließen und vor allem beschützen wollte, was seinem Löwen Schaden zufügen wollte.

„_Wie paradox!"_ dachte er, noch halb lächelnd_, „Obwohl ich ein Todesser bin, will ich meinen Erzfeind vor meinem Herren und Gebieter beschützen!"_

Hatte Harry ihn wirklich vorhin zum ersten Mal mit Vornamen angesprochen? Wie seltsam! – Vielleicht… aber nein, der Goldjunge Gryffindors konnte nichts für einen Diener seiner dunklen Lordschaft empfinden!

Schnell und fast schmerzlos waren die zwei tiefen Schnitte getan und Draco hörte wie aus weiter Ferne, das Messer aus seiner schwachen Hand auf den Boden fallen. Sein Kopf lehnte an der Scheibe und alles wurde immer undeutlicher, bis dann endlich die ersehnte Dunkelheit, mit ihrer alles erstickenden Stille über ihm einstürzte!


	5. ein Messer?

_Hier muss ich leider einen kleinen Zeitsprung machen, ähnlich wie am Anfang, damit ich euch auch die Gefühle und Gedanken Harrys schildern kann._

_Lupina_

„Weil du eine verdammte Landplage bist, Potter!"

Sowohl die Worte, als auch der abneigende Klang der schnarrenden Stimme versetzten Harry einen schnitt ins Herz. Gut, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn der blonde Slytherin beleidigte und dieser hatte auch schon weit aus schlimmere Dinge zu ihm gesagt, doch es hatte Harry nie so erreicht!

Jedoch ermahnte Harry sich es nicht zu zeigen und sagte sehr überzeugt, „Aber die Frage ist, woher du einen der Unverzeihlichen kannst und warum du einen Rausschmiss aus Hogwarts und einen Aufenthalt…"

Doch als der Gryffindor in die strahlend blauen Augen des Malfoy sah, bemerkte er, dass dieser seinen Worten keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte, sondern vollkommen abwesend aussah.

„_Starrt der wirklich auf meinen Mund, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?" _fragte sich Harry, in die unbeschreiblich schönen Augen des Slytherin sehend und dann auch den Rest des Adonischenkörper, seiner neuen Liebe betrachtend. Breite Schultern, über die wie platinfarbendes Wasser Dracos lange Haare fielen. Milchweiße Haut im perfekten Kontrast mit dem nachtschwarzen Umhang und der leicht rosa Mund, der an Schönheit und Vollkommenheit nur von den Augen des schönen Drachens übertroffen wurde.

Kaum hatte der Schwarzhaarige bemerkt, dass Malfoy seine Hand zur Berührung mit seinem Rivalen ausstreckte, da zog dieser sie auch schon mit fast ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck zurück, wandte sich ab und rannte, wie von der Tarantel gestochen davon. Das Einzige, was Harry heraus brachte, bevor sich der Blondschopf außer hörweite befand, war ein überraschtes, „Was hast du denn Draco?"

Harry biss sich innerlich auf die Zunge, wie hatte er den Jungen nur beim Vornamen nennen können? Doch es schien Draco gar nicht zu stören, oder er hatte es gar nicht mehr gehört, denn der Slytherin machte keine Anstallten zurückzukommen.

Irgendwas in Harry sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Blick den sein Drache ihm zugedacht hatte, war so verträumt gewesen und doch hatte Sehnsucht und Schmerz darin gelegen. Ob dieser unverschämt gut aussehende Malfoy wohl das Gleiche fühlte wie Harry?

Wohl kaum Liebe! – Doch war es nicht seltsam, dass auch Draco nicht seine Taschen hatte leeren wollen? Vielleicht litt er unter dem gleichen Drang sich zu ritzen und hatte seinerseits einen blutigen Gegenstand in seinem Umhang gehabt. – Nein, sicherlich nicht!

Wie auch immer, Harry musste einfach noch einmal mit dem süßen Blonden reden, bevor er sich in die sichern Arme des Todes begab. Ihn gerade herauf fragen, ob er ein Todesser war und ob er sich auch ritzte. Ja vielleicht sogar fragen, ob es ihm etwas ausmachte, wenn Harry sich umbrachte.

Er sah wie Crabbe und Goyle aus dem Abteil traten und sich wieder davor stellten. Aufmerksam sah er sich um, es war niemand anderes zusehen und die Essenswagenlady war in einen anderen Wagon gegangen.

„Stupor!" hauchte der Gryffindor zweimal und die beiden Bodyguards fielen unmächtig zu Boden. Harry hatte dies tun müssen, auch wenn es eigentlich gegen seine Prinzipien verstieß. Die Beiden hätten ihn nie zu Draco gelassen.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu der Tür und atmete tief durch. Er legte seine Hand auf den Türgriff und wollte diesen gerade herunterdrücken, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er hier eigentlich tat. Als ob er sich verbrand hatte zuckte er von der Tür weg.

War er denn komplett durchgedreht? Wollte er Draco wirklich noch einmal sehen? – Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er wollte nur sterben! Mit diesem Gedanken wendete er sich von der Tür ab und tat einen Schritt, als er ein leises Klirren hörte, ein Klirren, als ob ein metallener Gegenstand auf den Boden des Zuger gefallen wäre. „Ein Messer?" dachte Harry erstaunt und sah die Tür abermals an.

„Ein Messer!" wiederholte er den Gedanken in seinem Kopf doch nun in Panik. Wenn es wirklich ein Messer gewesen war, wenn Draco sich wirklich geritzt hatte und das Messer dabei zu Boden gefallen war, hieß das nicht, dass…

Harry sprang zur Tür und wäre fast über Crabbe gestolpert. Nein, Draco war nicht so tollpatschig, dass er ein Messer fallen ließ! Hoffend sich zu irren und einen komplett gesunden Malfoy im Abteil vorzufinden, drückte der Gryffindor die Tür klinke hinunter und trat ein.

Ein Schrei des Entsetzens entfuhr dem jungen Mann, als er den blutigen Dolch auf dem Boden und das Blut aus den Handgelenken seines Geliebten pulsieren sah.

„Nein!" hauchte Harry, „Nein bitte nicht!"

Ein schnell gesprochener Zauber stoppte die Blutung, Harry beugte sich über den Blonden und fühlte dessen Puls. Schwach, unregelmäßig, aber da! Erleitherd seufzte er auf, Draco war nicht tot. Noch nicht zumindest!

Was sollte Harry nun tun? Er selbst kannte nur diesen einen Spruch, den er von Hermine gelernt hatte, um sich selbst heilen zu können, falls Voldemort ihn angreifen würde! – Hermine! Genau! Sie könnte Draco sicher helfen, doch würde sie es tun? Wenn Harry sie drum bat, sicher!

„Bitte Draco, " säuselte er ins Ohr des Anderen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass dieser ihn nicht verstand, „bitte stirb nicht! Ich brauche dich, mein schöner Drache. Und ich verspreche auch alles zu tun, was du willst, wenn du an Leben bleibst!"

Zögernd küsste er den unmächtigen Jungen auf die Stirn und rannte dann aus dem Abtei, zu Hermine und Ron. Malfoys Haut war weich gewesen, doch auch kalt durch den hohen Blutverlust. Ob er es wegen ihm getan hatte, fragte sich Harry.

Doch solche Vermutungen waren unrealistischer, als das Voldemort plötzlich vor ihm stand! Und wahrscheinlich hätte sich Draco noch mehr noch dem Tod gesehnt, wenn er gewusst hätte, was der Gryffindor für ihn empfand!

Wenn jemand fragen sollte, würde Harry einfach sagen, er hatte Crabbe und Goyle unmächtig gehext und war in das Abteil einfach so eingedrungen, weil Malfoy sich über Sirius lustig gemacht hatte.

Harry riss ohne zu klopfen die Tür zu seinem Abteil auf, und für einige Schreckenssekunden, war der halbtote Draco aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden.


	6. gerettet?

„Shit!" fluchte er und wand sich von dem Anblick einer oben-ohne Hermine, die dem hosenlosen Ron gerade einen blies, angewidert ab.

„Sag mal könnt ihr nicht wenigstens abschließen, wenn ihr so etwas macht?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige, ohne jedoch Zeit für eine Antwort zu geben, fuhr er auffordernd und immer noch nicht ins Abteil zurück sehend fort, „Hermine, du ziehst dir sofort etwas an und kommst mit. Keine Widerrede, es geht um Leben und Tod!"

„Aber-" widersprach das Liebespaar, wie aus einem Mund.

Wütend sah Harry nun doch zu ihnen und versuchte weder auf Rons zuckendes Glied, noch auf dessen gepeinigtes Gesicht zustarren. Seine Augen loderten wie grünes Feuer und Hermine zuckte zusammen, als ihr bester Freund sie anschrie, „Draco liegt halb tot in seinem Abteil und wenn du jetzt nicht mitkommst und ihm hilfst und er dann deinetwegen stirbt, bist du dämliches Schlammblut genauso tot wie er!"

Erst nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst war er gesagt hatte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Sorry, Hermine, aber er hat sehr viel Blut verloren, bitte beeil dich!" flehte Harry.

„Sag mal, bist du jetzt total verrückt?" meinte Ron erstaunt zu seinem Gegenüber, „Das du Malfoy beim Vornamen und Hermine ein Schlammblut nennst!"

Doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht um ihn, sondern sah die Brünette immer noch flehend an, welche sich scheinbar nicht entscheiden konnte. Sie wollte natürlich jedem Helfen, wenn sie es konnte, doch Malfoy war so ein Arschloch und darüber hinaus sicher ein Anwärter dafür Todesser zu werden, war es da nicht besser nicht zu helfen?

Als sie nach wenigen Augenblicken immer noch nicht aufstand, riss dem eigentlich gutmütigen Harry endgültig der Geduldsfaden, er griff einfach den cremefarbenen Arm des halb nackten Mädchens und schleifte sie aus dem Abteil.

„Harry!" kreischte sie, kam jedoch nicht zu mehr Protest, da Harry sie mit einem Zauber zum schweigen brachte. Ihn störte es nicht, dass sie ohne Top oder BH neben ihm lief, es interessierte ihn nicht einmal! Alles was im Moment für ihn wichtig war, das Überleben des arroganten Slytherin. Egal ob er dafür seine Freunde verlor, oder nicht! Egal ob der Blonde ihm für diese Rettung noch mehr hasste! Er konnte sich immer noch umbringen, wenn er wusste, dass Draco gesund war!

Hermine wehrte sich heftig, doch ihr Peiniger hatte durch die Gartenarbeit an Muskeln und Kraft zugelegt und so hatte er keine Probleme ihr seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Eine Abteiltür öffnete sich vor ihnen und eine strahlende Cho Chang trat heraus, dessen lächeln jedoch sofort verschwand, als sie Harry und Hermine sah.

„Da hab ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt!" murmelte sie und ihre vor Ekel und Erschrecken geweiteten Augen verfolgten das Paar noch ein wenig, bis sie den auf die Beiden zu rennende und sehr zornig aussehenden Ron bemerkte, der ziemlich wüste Dinge zu seinem besten Freund rief, der um einiges wütender ausgesehen hatte.

„Was da wohl los war?" murmelte Cho und ging.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Ex-Freundin, bemerkte Harry Ron erst, als dieser ihm bestimmt an der Schulter herum riss. Doch hatte dieser keine Zeit sich mit seinem Freund zu streiten.

„Sorry Ron, Stupor!" flüsterte er und ging weiter. Zu seinem Glück schien die Hexe, mit den Süßwaren, immer noch in einem anderen Teil des Zuges beschäftigt zu sein, denn was er hier abzog war mindestens einen Schulverweis wert! Obwohl, hieß es nicht, der Zweck heilige die Mittel?

Bei dem von Crabbe und Goyle markierten Abteil angekommen, stieß er Hermine unsanft auf den Sitz neben dem unmächtigen und sehr blassen Malfoy und beugte sich wieder über diesen, um seinen Puls zu überprüfen. Der Puls war schwächer, ja kaum noch vorhanden. Tränen stiegen in die Smaragdaugen des Gryffindors.

„Bitte geh nicht, Draco!" hauchte Harry flehend und erschrak, als ihn das Mädchen am Ärmel zupfte und auf ihre Kehle deutete. Natürlich, sie konnte ohne Stimme keine Hilfe sein, also erlöste Harry sie.

„Du bist doch wohl nicht in dieses angeberische und-" begann Hermine aufgebracht zu schimpfen, doch Harry war so wütend, traurig und hilflos, das er wirklich keine Geduld mit ihr haben konnte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er den Dolch mit Dracos Blut aufgehoben und ihn an ihre Kehle gehalten. Sie verstummte augenblicklich vor Entsetzen.

„Entweder er lebt, oder du stirbst mit ihm!" gab er ihr deutlich zu verstehen und flüsterte dann hinzu, „Ja, ich bin in ihn verliebt und jetzt hilf ihm! Bitte!"

Stumm nickte die Brünette, holte ihren Zauberstab aus einem ihrer Kniestrümpfe hervor und murmelte eine Reihe lateinischer Worte, wobei sie Handgelenke, Brust und Stirn des Slytherin mit dem Stab berührte. Harry sah genau wie angeekelt sie auf seinen süßen Drachen hinunter sah und er ließ den Dolch nicht von ihrer Kehle sinken.

Erschöpft, da so etwas anscheinend sehr viel Kraft in Anspruch nahm, sang Hermine nach getaner Arbeit zurück in den gepolsterten Sitz und mit halb zufriedener Stimme sagte sie, „Das war alles was ich für ihn tun kann, Harry. Aber ich denke es wird ausreichen bis wir ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen können. Kann ich mich jetzt bitte anziehen, mir ist nämlich kalt!" Verlegen ließ er den Dolch sinken und nickte als er ihn auf die Fensterbank legte.

„Hermine, ich…" wollte er sich entschuldigen, doch er fand nicht die richtigen Worte, also fragte er, „Hasst du mich jetzt?" Plötzlich, nun wo er wusste, dass Draco überleben würde, sorgte er sich wieder darum, ob sie ihm sein Verhalten je verzeihen konnten, sowohl Hermine, als auch Ron.

„Nein, ich könnte dich nicht hassen, Harry!" lächelte sie ihn an und mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch war sie wieder in ihre Schuluniform gehüllt, „Egal wie sauer ich auf dich bin, wenn ich dir in die Augen sehe, vergebe ich dir alles!"

War das gerade ein Liebesgeständnis gewesen, fragte sich der Gryffindor erstaunt uns sah das Mädchen, das seine beste Freundin war mit großen Augen an.

„Nun weiß ich ja", fuhr sie mit einem Blick auf Malfoy fort, „auf was du stehst! Weiß er schon von seinem Glück? Hat er sich deshalb die Adern-"

Wieder hatte die Wut in Harry aufgelodert und er hatte dem Schlammblut eine deftige Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Sorry, Hermine, aber ich bitte dich, sag so etwas nicht!" flehte er, wandte sich Blonden und strich dem Bewusstlosen eine der langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht während er fort fuhr, „Nein, er weiß es nicht und er wird mich sicher dafür und dafür, dass ich ihn gerettet habe, bis in alle Ewigkeit hassen, doch das ist mir egal!"

„Wir sollten ihn übrigens hinlegen." erinnerte sich Hermine und stand auf. Harry nickte, legte seinen Geliebten ganz auf die Sitzreihe und setzte sich ans Fenster, sich Dracos Kopf in den Schoß legen.

„Weißt du wie lange er unmächtig sein wird?" fragte der frisch verliebte Junge das Mädchen, das ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte und sah auf seinen Drachen hinunter.

„Keine Ahnung. Wenn wir glück haben, braucht er nicht mal in den Krankenflügel!" meinte sie leicht gereizt und sah aus dem Fenster, „Wenn ich Pech habe, schafft er es nicht bis dahin!"

Alarmiert sah der Schwarzhaarige zu ihr auf, „Was soll das heißen? Ich dachte du hast gesagt, er würde nicht sterben!"

„Nein, was ich gesagt habe war, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende getan habe!" erklärte sie besserwisserisch, weiter hin aus dem Fenster Starrend, „und das es ausreichen _sollte_! Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob mein bisschen Hokuspokus überhaupt etwas gebracht hat, Harry!"

Nun sah sie ihn doch an, Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen und sie wurde hysterisch, „Wie konntest du nur Ron verflucht, mich halb nackt durch den Zug schleifen und mir dann damit drohen mich umzubringen? Nur damit dich dein geliebter Malfoy dein ganzes Leben lang weiter hassen kann? Und wenn ich nicht so furchtbar in dich verknallt wäre, Harry Potter," sie war aufgesprungen, „würde ich dich genau so hassen, wie er dich hasst!"

Damit stürmte sie schluchzend aus dem Abtei und schlug die Tür laut hinter sich zu. Fassungslos sah Harry auf die Tür, gerade Hermine hatte er zugetraut, dass sie ihn verstand, wo sie doch immer so logisch dachte. Doch wahrscheinlich waren ihr ihre eigenen Gefühle im Weg gewesen. Ein wenig seltsam war es ja schon, dass er erst gerade gemerkt hatte, was er für den Slytherin empfand und ihn nun schon über seine Freunde stellte.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf den Jungen in seinem Schoß hinunter, strich ihn leidenschaftlich durchs Haar und säuselte flehend, „Bitte Draco, stirb nicht! Wenn du überlebst, könnten wir vielleicht sogar Freunde sein. Nicht mehr, wenn du nicht willst, nur gute Freunde, Draco! Du könntest mir sagen, warum du dich umbringen willst. Ich könnte dir helfen, Draco. Aber bitte, bitte geh nicht, mein Schöner. Ich brauche dich, mit dir an meiner Seite könnte ich zehn von Voldemorts Sorte erledigen! Ich…ich liebe dich, Draco! Bitte lass mich nicht auch noch allein, mein süßer Saphirdrache!"

Harry hatte Tränen auf den Wangen.


	7. Der erste Kuss

_Wieder muss ich euch eine Zeitverschiebung zumuten. Hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch bis jetzt und schreibt doch bitte Reviews, auch wenn euch die Geschichte nicht gefällt._

_Eure Lupina_

Draco war in die Schwärze geglitten und dann gegen seinen Willen wieder in eine Art „Graue Zone" hinauf gestiegen. Zu schwach, sich zu bewegen, oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen, vernahm er eine undeutliche, sehr schwache Stimme. Sie klang vertraut, doch konnte er sie nicht zuordnen, auch verstehen konnte er sie kaum. Nur einen Satz verstand er deutlich, „Ich brauche dich, Drache!"

Es gab tatsächlich jemanden, der ihn, Draco brauchte?

Mit all seiner Kraft versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wem diese sanft säuselnde Stimme gehörte. Wer nennte ihn Drache? Pansy, doch ihre Stimme war es gewiss nicht, diese Stimme war eindeutig die eines Jungen.

Sein Kopf, der wie mit Gewitterwolken gefüllt war, schmerzte und dann spürte er plötzlich eine zarte Berührung auf seiner Stirn. – Ein Kuss!

Wer würde ihn auf die Stirn küssen? – Niemand tat das! Alle Mädchen mit denen er ausgegangen war, hatten ihn sofort auf den Mund geküsst und seine werte Frau Mutter küsste ihn immer auf die Wange, wie sie es in der Öffentlichkeit auch bei ihrem Mann pflegte.

Dann spürte Draco das, wer immer auch da gewesen war, nun verschwand. Wer immer ihn auch angeblich brauchte, wer immer ihn auch Drache nannte und ihn auf die Stirn geküsst hatte, mit dieser unschuldigen Zartheit, hatte ihn hier alleingelassen, irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tod.

Damit er hier alleine starb? Oder um Hilfe zu holen? Aber wer würde einem Slytherin schon helfen? Ein anderer Slytherin? Vielleicht war es Blais gewesen, der schöne Blais Zabini, der Draco als einziger sowohl in Geld und Ruf, als euch mit Freundinnen nahe kam. Doch nein, der Junge mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und den hellgrünen Augen würde ihn weder Drache nennen, noch auf die Stirn küssen und wenn doch, hätte er Draco härter und wahrscheinlich auf den Mund geküsst!

Grüne Augen, …dunkelgrüne Augen, wie die von Harry. – Ja, Harry hätte er eigentlich gerne noch einmal gesehen, oder dann doch besser nicht. Dieser Gryffindor hasste ihn zu sehr! Nur dieses eine Mal, als sie zusammen vor dieser alten Hexe gestanden hatte, waren seine Augen wunderschön gewesen, weil der Hass aus ihnen gewichen war.

Und plötzlich durchzuckte es ihn. – Harry Potter! Er hatte Drache zu dem Slytherin gesagt und da er ein Gryffindor war, musste er einfach jedem helfen. Auch die Stimme konnte er nun zuordnen, doch würde Potter sagen, dass er ihn brauchte? Würde der reine, unschuldige Potter einen Malfoy auf die Stirn küssen? – Unschuldig, ja genau das war der Kuss gewesen, nicht mehr als ein Windhauch!

Draco verfluchte sich für das langsame Arbeiten seines Gedächtnisses. Dann spürte er, dass jemand ihn wieder berührte. Seinen Puls fühlte?

Wieder diese Stimme nun kaum hörbar. Sein Name wurde gefleht, doch obwohl Draco ein Zeichen geben wollte, dass er noch nicht tot war, war ihm dies unmöglich.

Plötzlich fing jemand in weiter Entfernung an zu schimpfen und dann brach dieser jemand plötzlich ab. Was war da los? Die lautere Stimme hatte sich nach einem hysterischen Mädchen angehört. Warum hatte sie sich mitten im Satz unterbrochen? Oder vielleicht war es besser zufragen, wer oder was hatte sie unterbrochen?

Dann breitete sich langsam eine angenehme Wärme aus. Erst in seinen Händen, dann in seinem Bausch und zuletzt löste die Wärme auch die Wolken auf, die seinen Verstand vernebelt hatten. Leider kamen dadurch auch die Schmerzen wieder, die sich seltsamerweise durch seinen gesamten Körper zogen und sich nicht nur in seinen Handgelenken befanden.

Auch hörte er nun die stimme des Mädchens näher und verstand einzelne Satzteile, „alles…tun kann, Harry. …Krankenflügelbringen…mich…anziehen. Mir…kalt!"

Draco hatte also recht gehabt, es war Harry gewesen, der ihn geküsst und Hilfe geholt hatte, doch was für Hilfe? So wie es sich anhörte, natürlich das Schlammblut?

Doch verzieh ihm dies der Blonde sofort. Harry hatte gesagt, er brauchte ihn! Und wenn Draco nun im Krankenflügel die Augen öffnen konnte, würde nie wieder Hass oder Abneigung in den Smaragden glänzen!

Was ihn dann jedoch stutzen ließ, war die Tatschache, dass die Granger anscheinend nackt war. Wie viel Zeit war zwischen dem Kuss und dem wiederkommen Harrys vergangen? Genug, damit er das Schlammblut hätte beglücken können? – Nein, die Gryff war mit dem Wiesel zusammen, da würde nichts zwischen ihr und dem schönen Narbengesicht passieren!

Der Junge sprach wieder, doch das einzige, was nicht in dem nun deutlichen Rattern des Zuges unterging, war der Name des Schlammbluts. Welche auch sogleich lachend antwortete. Hermine schien wesendlich näher bei Draco zu sitzen, als Harry.

„Nein…könnte dich…Harry…sauer ich…bin…Augen sehe, vergeb…dir alles!"

Daraus konnte er sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim machen, doch ihre Stimme klang leicht verlegen, als ob sie ein peinliches Geheimnis preisgab. Als sie nun jedoch weiter sprach, war ihre Stimme voll Abscheu, „…weiß ich…auf was du stehst! Weiß…Glück schon? Hat…deshalb die Ad…-"

Sie wurde von etwas unterbrochen, das sich wie eine Ohrfeige anhörte. Diesen Klang kannte Draco gut, da es die zweite Stufe einer Strafe von einem Vater war. „Schreien, Schlagen, Fluchen!" war sein Prinzip, wobei er Stufe Nr.1 meistens übersprang und ihm öfters einfach für eine Zwei im Zeugnis den Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Hals jagte.

Aber was hatte sie gesagt? Sie wusste, worauf Harry stand? Und wer hatte Glück?

Harry schien nun wieder näher und während er sprach spürte Draco, mit einem inneren Lächeln, dass ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen wurden. Der Gryffindor bat die Granger so etwas nicht zusagen. Hatte Harry sie etwa geschlagen?

„Nein, er weiß…er wird mich…und dafür…gerettet…bis in…Ewig…hassen, doch…mir egal!"

„Was ist dir egal und wer wird dich bis in alle Ewigkeit hassen?" fragte Draco verzweifelt, doch sein Mund gehorchte nicht. Er verfluchte das Schlammblut dafür, dass es ihn nicht komplett geheilt hatte.

Dann wurde er sehr vorsichtig von zwei starken Händen hochgehoben und hingelegt. Diese Position linderte seine Schmerzen etwas und das Rattern war nun da sein Ohr nicht mehr an der Zugwand lehnte, fast kein Problem mehr. Sein Kopf lag jetzt auf etwas weichem, aber für ein Kissen war es zu hart. Sein Kopf lag doch nicht etwa auf dem Schoß des Schlammblutes? Nein, Harry Stimme war nun deutlich zu vernehmen.

„Weißt du wie lange er ohnmächtig sein wird?"

„Ohnmächtig? – Nein, ich bin doch nur zu schwach um dich anzusehen, mein Süßer!" protestierte Draco, unfähig eine Regung zutun.

Das Mädchen sprach wieder, doch nun war sie zu weit weg, nur der gereizte Ton drang zu Draco durch. Es gefiel ihr wohl ganz und gar nicht, dass sich Potter so um ihn kümmerte. Der Gerettete erschrak leicht, als Harry nun entsetzt fragte, „Was soll das heißen? Ich dachte du hast gesagt, er würde nicht sterben!"

„Nein, ich sterbe doch nicht, Harry!" dachte Draco und wollte seine Augen öffnen, schaffte es jedoch erneut nicht, „Wenn du mich brauchst, wenn du mich vielleicht sogar mehr als gern hast, dann werde ich nie sterben, mein süßer Potter!"

Die besserwisserische Stimme der Gryffindor drang an sein Ohr, erst leise wir zuvor, doch nach einer Pause waren ihre nun wieder hysterischen Worte unmissverständlich, „Wie konntest du nur Ron verflucht, mich halb nackt durch den Zug schleifen und mir dann damit drohen mich umzubringen? Nur damit dich dein geliebter Malfoy dein ganzes Leben lang weiter hassen kann? Und wenn ich nicht so furchtbar in dich verknallt wäre, Harry Potter, würde ich dich genau so hassen, wie er dich hasst!"

Ok, das erklärte einiges! Das wichtigste war jedoch, dass sie gesagt hatte, dass er, Harry ihn, Draco wirklich liebte!

Ein plötzlicher Knall, wie der einer wütend zugeworfenen Tür ließ Draco zusammenzucken. Auch dies rief Erinnerungen aus seinem Elterngaus hervor. Die Malfoys waren noch nie die heile Familie gewesen, die sie vorgaben zu sein. Denn auch wenn Narzissa ihren Mann vergötterte, stritten sie sich oft.

Der Blonde wollte endlich seine Augen öffnen, Harry umarmen, küssen und ihm zeigen, ja sagen, dass er ihn von ganzem Herzen liebte. Erst in diesem Moment wurde Draco bewusst, dass er noch nie jemanden überhaupt ansatzweise geliebt hatte! Begeht, ja, doch nie geliebt!

Liebevolle Finger strichen durch dein blondes Haar und wieder vernahm er die säuselt flehende Stimme seines Geliebten und was Harry sagte, lies Draco vor Freude fast vergehen. Es war die schönste und wundervollste Liebeserklärung, die er je vernommen hatte!

Etwas Nasses fiel auf seine blasse Wange. Eine Träne? Weinte der süße Gryffindor etwa um ihn?

„Nein, ich bin das doch nicht wert, mein Schöner!" dachte Draco und hasste sich dafür, so unendlich schwach zu sein. Denn wurde sein Kopf hochgehoben, zarte, weiche Lippen berührten sanft und zitternd die Seinigen und alle Sorgen der Slytherins waren vergessen.

Draco versuchte den Kuss zu erwidern, nahm alle seine in ihm verbleibende Kraft zusammen und schaffte es tatsächlich, seine Zunge leicht über die unerfahrenen Lippen des Jungen fahren zu lassen. Leider reagierte seine Liebe nicht mit dem erwarteten öffnen des Mundes, sondern ließ erschrocken von dem Anderen ab.

Innerlich seufzend, versuchte der Blonde seine Augen zu öffnen und den schönen Gryffindor zu sagen, dass er seine Gefühle erwiderte, doch alles was er zustande brachte, war ein einfaches, „Harry". Bevor all seine Kraft ihn verließ und er nun doch in eine leichte Ohnmacht viel.


	8. Snape

_Die Reviews sind zwar spärlich, aber ein riesen Dank, an diejenigen, die sich doch dazu durchgerungen haben mir einen Kommentar zu schreiben. Und alle, die meine Geschichten lesen und wissen wollen wie es weiter geht, sollten reviewen, denn sonst werde ich nicht mehr updaten!_

Harry hatte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten können, es würde eh niemand merken, wenn er hier bei geschlosser Tür weinte. Und auch nicht, wenn er diese wohlgeformten, leicht rosa und so verdammt einladenden Lippen küsste.

Langsam hob er den schönen Kopf des Blonden und senkte seinen Mund auf den seines Angebeteten. Er wusste, dass Draco viel Erfahrung im küssen hatte und das er wahrscheinlich über Harrys ungeschickten und zitternden Versuch eines Kusses lachen würde. Doch Malfoy war bewusstlos und konnte ihn nicht auslachen.

Leider erwies sich der Junge auf Harrys Schoß als weniger ohnmächtig, als der Gryffindor geglaubt hatte, denn Draco ließ seine Zunge über Harrys Lippen streichen. Nur ganz leicht und schwach, doch er hatte ihn berührt! Entsetzt trennte Harry die Verbindung ihrer Lippen. Es war eine Sache einen bewusstlosen Draco Malfoy zu küssen, doch eine ganz andere, es zu tun, wenn er wach war.

Wahrscheinlich dachte der Blonde es hätte ihn eines seiner Luder geküsst, beruhigte sich Harry. Diese Theorie wurde jedoch zunichte gemacht, als Malfoy ein kaum hörbares „Harry" hauchte, bevor sich sein Gesicht wieder glättete und er wie es schien wieder ohnmächtig wurde.

Hatte Draco wirklich versucht ihn zu küssen, obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass es Harry Potter war, der ihn im Arm hielt? Freude sprudelte in dem Schwarzhaarigen auf und er umarmte seinen Süßen noch etwas, bevor er realisierte, dass er es wohl besser bleiben lies.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in den Harry überlegte zu wie viel Prozent ihn sein schöner Drache wohl zurück weisen würde, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja bitte." sagte Harry laut und rührte sich nicht. Für nichts in der Welt würde er von Dracos Seite weichen, nicht ein Mal wenn es Dumbledore persönlich befahl. Jedoch hatte er die Person, welche nun mit einem besorgten Geschichtsausdruck, den Harry für unmöglich gehalten hatte, herein trat, am wenigsten erwartet.

„Mr. Potter!" stellte die ölige Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers missbilligend fest, „Ich wusste ja, dass sie ihn gefunden haben, doch sie hier so zu finden. Nun gut, sie können jetzt gehen."

„Nein!" widersprach ihm der Schüler und funkelte den Eindringling misstrauisch an, „Was tun sie hier, Prof. Snape?"

„Mir wurde davon berichtet, dass mein_ Patensohn_ halb tot aufgefunden wurde, Potter." Erklärte der Mann mittlerweile waren seine Augen wieder mit gereiztem Hass erfüllt, „Also gehen sie endlich, Mr. Malfoy ist bei mir gut aufgehoben! Außerdem, seit wann interessieren sie sich für sein Wohlbefinden?"

„Seit dem ich ihn liebe!" fauchte Harry und hielt sich dann vor Schreck den Mund zu. Wie hatte er das nur zu dem Lehrer sagen können, der ihn am meisten hasste?

Erstaunt hob Snape seine Augenbrauen, nickte dann jedoch bedächtig und sagte fast sanft, „Wenn das so ist, dann werden sie natürlich bleiben, Mr. Potter."

Verwirrt ließ der Angesprochene seine Hand von seinem Mund, wieder zu den Haaren seines Lieblings gleiten und begann ihn wieder zu streicheln, während er fragte, „Und sie glauben mir das so einfach?"

„So wie ihre kleinen Freunde geschimpft haben und danach zu urteilen, wie sie hier mit ihm sitzen, habe ich keinen Grund ihnen nicht zu glauben!" meinte der Lehrer und nahm eine Viole aus seinem Fledermausumhang, „Darf ich ihm jetzt helfen, oder wollen sie ihm den Trank selbst geben?" So nett kannte Harry diesen unausstehlichen Snape ja gar nicht. Draco musste ihm wohl auch sehr viel bedeuten.

„Nein, ich bin viel zu aufgewühlt. Wahrscheinlich würde ich nur die Hälfte verschütten." gab der Junge mit einem besorgten Blick auf Draco zu, „Wissen sie vielleicht, warum er sich umbringen wollte?"

„Das wird er dir selbst sagen können, wenn er es will." der Professor kniete sich neben sie beiden Jungen auf den Boden, „Ich denke, ich kenne die meisten der Gründe, doch bin ich mir sicher, es wäre falsch wenn du sie von mir erfahren würdest."

Harry blinzelte erschrocken, Snape hatte ihn geduzt? Es fehlte nur noch, dass Voldemort lächelnd herein spazierte und ihn um Verzeihung bat!

Nur wenige Tropfen ließ der Zaubertränkemeister in den Mund des Bewusstlosen tropfen, bevor er sich wieder erhob und gegenüber von Harry platz nahm.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis er aufwacht, Harry." Er räusperte sich unbehaglich, als ob ihm seine persönliche Art dem Gryffindor gegenüber jetzt erst aufgefallen war, „Mr. Potter natürlich!" stellte er schnell fest, „Ich bitte um Nachsicht, doch dieser Zwischenfall berührt mich doch persönlich. Sonst ist er immer mit seinen Problemen zu mir gekommen."

Noch erstaunter nickte Harry einfach nur. Es musste den Professor wirklich völlig aus dem Konzept bringen, wenn er ihn schon um _Nachsicht bat_!

„Wie lange hegen sie denn schon so intensive Gefühle für ihn?" fragte der Mann, der mit übergeschlagenen Beinen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, jedoch wieder fast gutmütigen Blick da saß und mit Harry sprach, als ob dieser ein Slytherin sei.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr und sah erstaunt, dass nicht etwa nur wenige Minuten vergangen waren, seit dem Hermine heraus gerannt war, sondern schon fast eine halbe Stunde. „Vielleicht eineinhalb Stunden." gab der Gryffindor zur Antwort, „Ich weiß, dass das vielleicht absurd klingt, doch ich weiß auch, dass ich Draco wirklich liebe!"

„Man sagt zwar, dass Liebe wachsen muss, doch ich denke, es war ein großer Schock Draco so halb tot liegen zu sehen." vermutete Snape und nach dem Harry genickt hatte, fuhr er fort, „Weiß er davon?"

„Weiß nicht genau, vielleicht." meinte der jüngere unschlüssig, „Aber ich denke nicht, dass er meine Gefühle erwidert!"

„Wir werden sehen." schloss der Lehrer und lächelte dann, ein richtiges freundliches Lächeln, „Ah, er wacht auf!"


	9. Vertrau mir

Langsam vernahm Draco wieder Stimmen und plötzlich konnte Draco sich wieder bewegen und die Augen öffnen. Das erste was er sah waren die Smaragdaugen seines Harrys und allein das machte ihn glücklich.

„Harry!" lächelte er und richtete sich auf. Was ihn leicht schwindelig machte und er sich der Lehne festhalten musste. Er schüttelte den Kopf um das Schwindelgefühl los zu werden und setzte sich normal, mir den Füßen auf den Boden hin und drehte sich dann zu seinem süßen Löwen um. Doch dieser lächelte nur sehr zögernd.

Liebevoll lächelnd strich der wieder vollkommen gesunde Draco über die Wange des Anderen. Ganz langsam und zärtlich, von seiner Schläfe zum Kinn, als ob er diese Konturen nie wieder vergessen, sie sich für immer einprägen wollte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein schönes Narbengesicht!" haute er und fuhr leicht mit seinen vor Aufregung zitternden Fingerspitzen über die zarten roten Lippen, die sich endlich zu einem richtigen Lächeln formten.

Er hatte es gesagt! Draco hatte es wirklich gesagt! In Harrys Kopf herrschte plötzlich vollkommenes Chaos. Alles was er sich mit dem schönen Jungen vorgestellt hatte könnte nun in Erfüllung gehen. Doch da fiel ihm Snape wieder ein und er versteifte sich, ließ den Blick jedoch nicht von dem Gesicht seines Drachen ab.

Gerade hatte Draco geglaubt zu dem schüchternen Jungen durch zu dringen, da verschloss sich ihm dieser wieder vollkommen. Doch Draco wusste es besser, als das er nun ungeduldig werden würde.

„Was hast du denn, mein süßer Liebling?" fragte er lächelnd und strich ihm leicht durchs nachtschwarze Haar.

„Prof. Snape." Hauchte Harry die Antwort und sah zu dem Lehrer.

Der Slytherin tat es seinem Geliebten nach und bemerkte erst jetzt den anderen Schwarzhaarigen. „Severus! Was machst du denn hier?" begrüßte er seinen Patenonkel fröhlich, welcher immer noch lächelte, „Harry so ne Angst einjagen!"

„Schön, dass du wieder unter den lebenden weilst, Draco!" sagte der Lehrer freundlich, stand auf und strich dem Slytherin väterlich über das goldene Haar, „Ich muss noch mal mit dir sprechen, unter vier Augen. Aber das hat noch ein wenig Zeit, beschnuppert euch erst einmal. Bis nachher!"

„Gut, bis dann." lächelte Draco zurück und sah dem Mann nach, bis dieser aus Sicht war, dann drehte er sich zurück zu Harry und fragte, „Jetzt besser, mein Süßer?"

„_Dieser Snape hat ja ne ganz sensible Seite!" _wunderte sich Harry und nickte dann dankbar auf Dracos Frage. Malfoys Augen sahen ganz anders aus, wenn er nicht hochnäsig war, viel schöner!

Wieder strich der Blonde durch Harrys verstupeltes Haar und hauchte, „Ich hab alles gehört, war du gesagt hast, bevor du mich geküsst hast! Und wenn du willst, können wir das mit dem Küssen noch mal probieren, mein Schöner!"

„_Draco denkt ich bin hübsch? – Nein, sogar schön!"_ Abermals gelang es Harry nur ein Kopfnicken als Antwort zugeben, doch dem Slytherin schien dies zu reichen. Denn die Hand die zuvor in seinen Haaren gespielt hatte, wurde nun an seinen Nacken geführt und so wurde sein Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt zu Dracos gezogen.

Sie sahen einander in die Augen, wären sie langsam auf sich zukamen und Harry hatte einen ganzen Schwarm Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Als sie nun noch Zentimeter trennten hielt der Blonde inne und säuselt leise, „Mach den Mund auf und die Augen zu, Harry. Dann wirst du es auch genießen! Vertrau mir einfach, Geliebter!"

Ebenfalls lächelnd nickte Harry, schloss seine Augen und öffnete, als sich ihre Lippen berührten, gehorsam den Mund. Es war wunderschön, schöner als es sich Harry jemals hätte vorstellen können. Für einige Augenblicke waren alle Sorgen und Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannt und nur noch Draco existierte für ihn!


End file.
